


The Lesser Mistakes

by LectorEl



Series: Magic and Politics [2]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/pseuds/LectorEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles and fic-bits set in the world of the Politics Mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora had mastered the summoning of bats by the time she was _seven_ , and learned to negotiate with minor fae before she was ten, but until she turned sixteen her tutor Madam Mallorca wouldn’t allow her to even try calling the crows down.

She _understood_ \- crows were Madam’s domain, and allowing Aurora to call them at all was a sign of her great favor - but that didn’t change the longing she felt at the sight of black feathers. They’d been her playmates as a child, her guardians now that she was somewhat more grown. She wanted to speak with them as Madam did, fly with them behind their eyes, more than anything else in the world.

"Am I giving this lesson for my own benefit, Aurora?" Her tutor asked sharply, causing her to flush.

"No, Madam," Aurora said, chastened. "I was paying attention, I promise. It was just a moment’s inattention."

"Just a moment’s inattention, she says," Madam told the crow watching them. "As if I hadn’t raised her for long enough to recognize that excuse. Go and play, sunrise. Your attention is lacking today."

"Thank you Madam!" Aurora hugged her tutor tightly before dashing off.

Alone, Maleficient, fairy of night, queen of the western dark, ruler of all the creatures associated with shadows from the northern Aethiopian Ocean to the Black Sea, pinched the bridge of her nose and prayed for patience.

"Four more years," she groaned.


	2. On Castles

It is the nature of a castle to be occupied, and to be shaped by those occupants. When that castle is magical, the effect is only more pronounced.

Maleficent had not fully considered that fact when she took the infant princess in. Which was why, ten years later, the western wing was lit entirely by undying fireflies, black lilies grew on the tower roofs, and entire rooms occasionally decided to become skating rinks in the middle of summer.

It didn’t help that the crows approved.


End file.
